Strange Future Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: The Oracle shows Aerrow and Piper a future in where Cyclonis has taken over 50 worlds and Aerrow disbands the team to protect them and face Cyclonis alone! The story maybe strange but I'm just making a story that might interest people. AerrowxPiper in it.


Strange Future Starring Aerrow and Piper

Set 2 weeks after our last adventure.

Aerrow and Piper were investigating a hidden temple on the Far Side where they saw someone they knew just enough that what she had to say was important….The Oracle!

"Ultimate Guardians of Atmos Aerrow and Piper I am glad you came here there is something I think you must see." Instructed The Oracle.

"Ok." Said Piper.

"Let's have it." Agreed Aerrow.

"Be warned this might creep you out." Warned the Oracle and showed them the vision.

Vision of the Future

The Storm Hawks find out there is a fleet of Cyclonian Ships heading for space!

"We got to stop Cyclonis' mad scheme!" yelled Aerrow.

"We got your back Aerrow." Replied Piper.

Soon they began to battle the Talons!

"Distract them long enough for me to launch the ships!" ordered Cyclonis.

"Yes Master Cyclonis." Replied Mr Moss.

"Leave Cyclonis to me!" yelled Piper and flew up and blasted Cyclonis! "Time to end this my Best Enemy Forever!"

"You got that right Piper!" replied Cyclonis and they battled very harshly! "You'll lose and I will have control of the entire Multiverse!"

And she bashed Piper knocking her out!

"PIPER!" cried Aerrow and he caught her!

"Cyclonis you selfish witch the Multiverse isn't for you to conquer!" yelled Lynn and she grabbed a staff and an Energy Blade and blasted Cyclonis!

"We won enough for today." Said Cyclonis.

And soon all the Cyclonian Ships flew off into space!

"Piper you ok Piper?" asked Aerrow.

"She's still breathing and she's going to be alright." Replied Lynn.

"Storm Hawks I'm afraid I'm going to have to disband the team for you lot's safety." Sighed Aerrow. "Lynn take care of Piper and tell her I love her."

"Aerrow you can't do this!" yelled Finn.

"Sorry Finn my mind's made up." Said Aerrow and flew off.

10 years later…

Aerrow was still fighting the Cyclonians on his own most of the Storm Hawks had moved on but two: Piper and Radarr.

"Attention people of Atmos the age of Sky Knight is completely and overly over!" cackled Cyclonis.

"I beg to differ!" yelled Aerrow as he attacked the Cyclonians. "Cyclonis you injured my love Piper and made me break up the team but it will all be worth while when I stop you for Atmos and most important for Piper!"

"Oh really Aerrow?" asked Cyclonis cackling. "I am the ruler of 50 worlds there is nothing I can't do!"

"Like I said I beg to differ!" yelled Aerrow and he used his Energy Blades!

Piper could see what Aerrow was doing very Atmosia and she was very worried about him.

"I must help him realize that Atmos isn't the same without the Storm Hawks!" she said then she saw Ravess. "What do you want Ravess?"

"I want Cyclonis out of my life and a great logic dictates you and I need to work together." Replied Ravess. "I still hate the Storm Hawks but I hate Cyclonis even more do we have a temporary truce?"

"Ok yeah we do then it's business as usually." Replied Piper then she, Ravess and Radarr attacked the Talons!

"Master Cyclonis Ravess is working with Piper and that animal!" yelled Cyclonian No.2 on the radio!

"Piper and Radarr working with Ravess?!" asked Aerrow as he began duelling Cyclonis and they were making a mess of the Throne Room (but then again who cares?!) "Whatever has Piper and Radarr work with Ravess must be worth it to stop you Cyclonis!"

"You are as naïve as your ex-girlfriend Atmos is mine forever!" yelled Cyclonis then Aerrow kicked her off her feet then she kicked Aerrow in the face!

"AERROW!" cried Piper who had just arrived with Radarr and Ravess. "Cyclonis you have pushed first you use Far Side Tech then you try and take over the Multiverse well my not-Best Friend Forever it ends tonight!"

Then Aerrow, Piper, Radarr and Ravess attacked the Cyclonians then a Cyclonian Battleship fired at Atmosia!

"If Aerrow gets away this time you will suffer!" yelled Mr Moss at Hamish.

"But sir he's in Cyclonis' Throne Room." Protested Hamish.

"FIRE!" yelled Mr Moss so Hamish fired and damaged the Throne Room.

"Moss you fool you're not helping!" yelled Cyclonis angrily!

Then Ravess punched Cyclonis!

"As I said years ago you're just a childish witch who knows nothing about running an Empire!" Ravess yelled.

"TAKE THAT BACK!" yelled Cyclonis as she and Ravess battled.

"I'll take care of Aerrow, Piper and that animal myself!" yelled Cyclonian No.2 then Radarr ran up and bit him on the leg! "ARGH!"

The ground began to crumble and Cyclonis and Ravess fell with the Talons and Cyclonian No.2 but Piper used the Binding to have her, Aerrow and Radarr to escape!

"Atmosia is badly damaged but three Storm Hawks managed to stop Cyclonis." Said the Register.

"Good work." Smiled Starling who had managed to avoid the Talons for years.

"Thanks I better get back to work." Replied Aerrow but Piper stopped him.

"Aerrow why did you disband the team?" she asked.

"I did it to protect you and the rest of the team." Replied Aerrow. "Sometimes it is best to work alone."

"I beg to differ Aerrow the best way to protect people is to let them help it's sweet but as Storm Hawks I'm your teammate not your girlfriend ok?" replied Piper in a understanding tone and she hugged Aerrow as he though about what she said.

"Ok Pi but are we still lovers?" asked Aerrow.

"Yes we always will be." Replied Piper.

Present

"That is a strange future." Replied Aerrow. "I can't become like that. Can I?"

"Is there another way?" asked Piper.

"Three Talons are heading here stop them and a different path begins." Replied the Oracle.

The three Talons attacked and Aerrow and Piper battled them and won!

"The future is getting better." Said the Oracle and she vanished.

"I feel guilty for becoming that way in that future." Sighed Aerrow.

"It's ok Aerrow Cyclonis is to blame you and me will fight this together ok?" asked Piper.

"Ok." Replied Aerrow and they hugged then kissed. "Still we go down together."

"I wouldn't have it any other way you and me go down together." Smiled Piper.

"Yup you and me will be together forever to defend Atmos and be lovers." Replied Aerrow.

"Oh my Aerrow never knew you were so cheesy." Smiled Piper.

"Only for you Piper." Smiled Aerrow and they kissed again before returning to the Condor.

"Me and Piper saw a strange future so everyone and that includes me must say this." Aerrow told the others. "Piper."

And Piper took his hand.

"You must swear allegiance to Atmos." Piper told the others.

"We swear our allegiance to Atmos." Called Finn, Junko, Stork and Lynn.

"Good plan Piper." Smiled Aerrow.

"Thanks you and me forever." Smiled Piper.

"You and me." Smiled Aerrow and Piper as they hugged before heading for their next mission.

Iris Out

Aerrow and Piper Will Return in Another Thrilling Adventure of The Storm Hawks!


End file.
